Another life: What if?
by gully88
Summary: Miranda has everything, or does she? She had an affair with Andrea but called if off after being caught. Years later, a being, changes her life. She is sent into another life, but in the end will she want to leave? Miranda/Andy femslash


What If: Another life

By

Sexgully88

Andy swallows hard and feels her heartbreak as she listens to Miranda, her body goes cold and her heartbeat pounds, Miranda is dumping her after 6 months together. She doesn't understand what she did wrong, she doesn't t know how to make it right because Miranda believes it's her fault, as if.

''Now the whole world knows about us because you couldn't be bothered to have Roy to drive you, and telling your friends without my permission about us. This may affect Runway, the paparazzi will be following me and my girls all because you wasn't careful when i told you that this was to be kept a secret'', she coldly sat in her chair while glaring at Andrea

''I never though i say this Andrea, again, but you really have disappointed me and i never have room in my life professionally and personally for disappointment'',

Andrea froze from the hurtful words and knew that she should not cry in front of Miranda because she was in the mood of ripping her apart, blaming her when it couldn't be helped. Yet she didn't know why she wouldn't defend herself all she felt was when she was an assistant again and that Miranda was her boss scolding her for her mistake. She looked up at Miranda who face was full of disappointment and annoyed at her stupidity

''Miranda, i ...'', Miranda cut her off with a flick of her hand, which she never done with her and this was the first

''Excuses does not interest me Andrea; now listen closely because i hate to repeat myself. It's over, you are to never talk to my girls again, and you're not to come near Runway or me or any of my employees. I don't want you anywhere near where i am to be, at future functions, galas anything that i would attend for if you do i will make sure that you will never write anywhere in America, Am i clear'', Miranda coldly spoke

Andrea tears had fallen and Miranda did not care, and the words she said slashed her and she was bleeding from rejection and hate. Miranda knew how to hurt people around her and she was being Miranda, editor in chief of Runway, not the woman that she fell in love with.

''Yes Miranda'', Andy got up and didn't look at Miranda, she grabbed her bag and walked away from the love of her life, she was torn into running up to Miranda and pleading for her to forgive her and another was to defend herself and hit back at her in the most hurtful way she could think of, but she couldn't for it wasn't her and she didn't want to hurt Miranda as she hurting her now

That was the last time Miranda and Andrea saw each other again

5 years later

Miranda sighed heavily as she walked in her townhouse, the girls were with their father for the weekend and she was glad for the quiet that was in her home. It was 3.30pm and had 3 and a half hours for the event of Runway, she had closed a deal with a new contract and made half a billion and she glowed with triumph. She walked into her kitchen and made herself another scolding coffee. She slipped out of her Prada heels and walked barefoot with her coffee to the television room; she sat down and felt her muscles relaxed.

Half an hour later she ran Emily saying to bring her valentine gown in 45 minutes and barked more orders to terrorise her assistant, she didn't need anything rom them but still she did in her enjoyment and amusement as she thinks of Emily panicking like a headless chicken.

She heard the key turning a heels clicking in the hallway

''Miranda?'', a woman's voice called softly

''In here'', Miranda spoke

A woman with long golden hair smiled as she entered the room, wearing a simple black dress. She walked over to Miranda and kissed her on the cheek and sat beside the editor

''How was your day?'', she spoke softly and paid full attention to Miranda, which Miranda liked of course

''Adequate, but had to do some peoples job for them'',

''Why don't you just hire people that want the job then to people who can't be bothered and are not 110% working their best?'', she snobbery said, Miranda smiled

''I did fire them, hopefully the new ones will do their jobs instead of sitting down lazing around'', the woman laughed

Miranda grabbed her chin and kissed the beautiful woman next to her, the woman moaned into the kiss and kissed back fiercely. They pulled away to breath and Miranda smiled at the woman and stroked her angelic face

''Charlotte, have i ever told you how sexy you are?'', Miranda asked seductively, Charlotte grinned

''You have mentioned it once or twice. Have i ever told you how beautiful you are Miranda?'', Charlotte asked in the same tone as Miranda used

''How beautiful?'', Miranda asked with a piercing look

''So beautiful that i love to have my face in your beautiful pussy'', she huskily spoke in to Miranda ear

''Well you have to show me''

''With pleasure'', Charlotte started to unbutton Miranda's skirt and along the way pulled her panties down. Miranda closed her eyes and relaxed and felt her lovers tongue on her

The next morning Miranda walked to her car with Roy waiting for her and got in but as she was about to close the door a man in his 40s came up to her

''Ms Priestly am sorry to hold you up''

''Then don't'', she said in an annoyed tone

''I'm Mr Phillips son, John i was wondering if i may have a lift? father speaks highly of you so i though i come an meet you and since you on your way to work i though it be a perfect opportunity for you to let me get a lift so that i may meet my father for lunch'', he smiled

Miranda groaned inside but she nodded or him to enter, Mr Philips was her next-door neighbour who always sponged her charity's and where always there to help one another with each other charity's, so she didn't think she should say no and coldly speak to him

John got in and sat beside her and Miranda gave Roy his orders to move

''How is Daniel, john? I heard he has been having trouble with his heart'', Miranda gave conversation to the young man

''Father is fine, he is a tough old man, thank you or asking'', he politely said

''Well he is one of my sponsors as he is of mine, am very fond of him and he is possible one of the most if only decent man i know of'', Miranda softly spoke, she was indeed telling the truth or he was all that.

''Well it is nice to finally met you odd how we haven't met though since father has lived next to you for years, even when your daughters were born'' Miranda arched an eyebrow in wonderment at how he knew she had daughters.

''Father talks highly of you and the girls for he said that they play the piano charmingly'', he smiled to Miranda and she surprisingly smiled back

''Yes they do and thank him'', she turns to look out the window and then there was no more talk between them, it was rather strange to her though that this stranger was in her car and talking personally of her daughters for when she though that Daniel had a son. She looked at him when he turned to her which made her embarrassed and surprise she turned away

''Just here please Roy, again a pleasure to meet you Miranda'' he held his hand out; Miranda just looked at it as if there was dirty on them. She didn't take his hand but gave him an icy look as she would do

''Nice to finally meet you Jonathan'', he smirked

''What can i give you for giving me a ride?'', he asked and Miranda frowned

''It's perfectly alright''

''No really. I can give you anything you want, what do you want?'',

Miranda spoke with annoyance

''I have everything''

''Really? Everything, you have everything you want?'', he asked questionably

''I have everything i need and want, now if you please move yourself i am running late because of this. That's all'', she turns away from him and waited till she heard the door close

''Sure you have, we'll see'', he opened the door before she could speak, ''Goodbye Ms Priestly'' and then he was gone

Miranda finally walked into Runway and barked orders; she was displeased about this morning and was looking for blood. Everyone stayed away from Miranda if they could, 2 models were fired at the preview, fear was everywhere at Runway until it was passed lunch when Miranda went out to lunch with she came back she was more calmer and more focus on the contract she had and her ideas and improvements for it. Emily was rushing around, Nigel was just Nigel and when it was passed 8 o'clock everyone was glad the day was over. Miranda arrived home at 9 and at 10 the book arrived.

As Miranda lay in bed, Charlotte came out of the bathroom and got into bed and snuggled up with Miranda, Miranda turned and saw what the young woman wore. It was a thin silk nightgown all in white and black with a slit up both thighs. Her moth watered and she placed the book on the nightstand and rolled on top of Charlotte and roughly tore the woman thong off and roughly shoved her fingers in Charlotte who moaned loudly as Miranda roughly fucked her hard with her fingers.

After their rough sex charlotte fell asleep first while Miranda slowly closed her eyes and suddenly fell asleep, not knowing that her life was to be turned upside down, again by a certain doe eyes like woman.

Miranda didn't want to open her eyes at all, she was comfortable and yet she knew she had work to do. She opened her eyes and that was when she frowned in confusion, her eyes focused to her surroundings, and she gasped

In front of her was a person she never though she see in a million years, her hair was short, shoulder length she guessed, she looked older when she last saw her. She was sound asleep and her hand was laid carefully on the pillow beside she saw a wedding ring and engagement ring.

Mummy, mummy wake up'' a little girl voice said when she entered her parents room. She had long blonde curly hair and big bright blue eyes; she was carrying a ...baby?

''Mother can we go to the park please'', the little girl asked Miranda, ''Mother'' Miranda though her eyes widen in shock and she swallowed hard. She was totally confused at what was happening. Then the child gave the baby to Miranda who held it at arm's length, it was another baby girl who looked to be 13 months possible

The little girl bounced and bounced on the bed shouting out to who was possible Andrea

''Mummy Mummy wake up'', she giggled bouncing

Miranda turned to Andrea who eyes opened and she saw the eyes to the woman she hadn't seen in years

''Morning Miranda'', she got up and smiled lovingly and grabbed hold of the bouncing child in her arms and gave a a big kiss on the stomach and started tickling her, she laughed loudly and squirmed

''Morning, Emma'', she smiled adoringly and Miranda watched the encounter, Andrea turned to the baby in her arms and Miranda gave the baby to her who held her dearly to her chest

''Morning Maxine'', the child gurgled, and kissed her on the forehead

What the hell is going on, Miranda though as she got out of the bed quickly and rushed out of the room, she heard Andrea called her but kept moving fast, she ran down the stairs and went to in a coat and found a fur coat and quickly grabbed it and went to the door, she ran outside which appears to be a townhouse and there she saw her car and the man known as John in it with music blazing out of it. She angrily went towards it and opened the car door and growled loudly

''What the hell do you think you're doing? This is my car'', he smiled

''Get in Miranda''

Miranda got in'', he said and she did and they speeded off

''What the hell is going on?'', Miranda demanded

''Let's just say this is a 'what if', you brought this on yourself by the way'', he looked at her and had a piercing look back at him

''I had this coming, what the hell does that mean?'', she growled

''I have everything i want and need, well let's say you don't''

''Meaning?''

''You are a ruthless business woman who can attack people at all angles, you're a workaholic devil in heels, you love your daughters but even with them and others, you always have walls around you to protect yourself. Your rich that can buy anything and everything you want even desire. But everyone hates you; you don't trust anyone and you let no one in. You make sure your number 1 at everything and you make sure that you bring everyone down if it suits your needs and wants'',

Miranda jaw clenched and her teeth grinded, she pursed her lips at such an insult and also the truth of his words

''The point of telling me what i know already?'', John felt no threat from the icy woman who he knows for sure she would like his head on a platter

''You're lonely, you have no companion'', he simply put

''I actually do have a companion ...'',

''Charlotte? She was never of meant to cross paths with you. She is well ... a user, she just wants fame for being your submissive lover. You may have the wheel, but she has control'', Miranda eyes were icy and it made him shiver

''How dare you, you do not know Charlotte and don't you dare presume that you have me figured out. You know nothing of my past, my trails, hardships, the choices i have had to make and here you just insult me'',

''I do no such thing, Miranda''

''Then explain'' She glared

''Every human being on this planet needs someone, a companion that they can share everything together. A life. Your ex-husbands were not for you for they were weak and greedy. You met the person that you were meant for, but being you, threw her away like a yesterday paper. I am not a human being; i am just a being who helps. I am trying to help you understand that you may have everything, you don't have your soul mate'',

Miranda eyes widened

''Andrea''

''Andrea was sent to you, after everything you have been through, yes i know of them, she was sent to you for she is your other half, she is stronger than your ex-husbands and lovers, she is compassionate, generous, kind and loveable to everything in life. She is the opposite o you and she is what will complete you'', He stopped the car outside runway and Miranda looked at the similar building

''I don't understand?'', she whispered

''You will, this is tempary life you be living, you understand in time and when you do then you be back in your real reality. This life is a, what if, you didn't let go of Andrea. And hopefully in time you understand that people in this world are compassionate and trustworthy, and you have that, with your family and friends'', he spoke softly and she frowned

''How long will i be in this ... reality?''

'' Can't say, you know when the time comes''

She looked up at Runway and they drove off and they were met in silence and they drove back to her and Andrea's 'home', she felt uneasy and nervous for she didn't know what to do in this situation, this was out of her control and she didn't like being out of her comfort zone. She looked up at the nice townhouse and she look back at John

''Tell me what ...tell me what i am like in this world? Am i still editor in chief of Runway? Or am i retired? What do i do?'', Miranda asked

''You still editor in chief; also you're the ceo of Elisa Clark too. You're even richer and more powerful in the fashion industry. You have 4 children, two 13 year old twins, 4 years old daughter named Emma and a 1 year old daughter named Maxine. Nigel is in men's runway as editor in chief where you both are partners together'', he smiled at her shocked expression

''CEO of Elisa Clark building and Runway with Nigel'', she felt pleased and felt power inside her that she always had. It came back and she smiled

''You married Andrea 4 and half years now, she is also legal guardian to the twins if something is to happen to you'' he said

''Is our ... marriage good and strong?'', she asked

''It was, until Andrea suffered 3 miscarriages. But she is strong, she always think of others, but her top priority is the kids and you'', Miranda swallowed and she felt, she wasn't sure but she felt disturbed about it.

''Are we in love?'', Miranda asks

''I let you decided if you both are, for it has been hardships between you both and you both barely made it'', he sadly said

''What does she do?''

'' Stay at home mother, home maker. The Miranda here was making thousands a day and with Andrea depression, who she has been making the home life good and healthy, Miranda though and decided that Andrea didn't need the stress of work to get in the way. Miranda supported them all, she made sure that her family got everything they wanted and needed''

Miranda nodded

''Now a lesson is to be learned and you be running late for work'', he stated and Miranda knew that she had to get back in there. Miranda got out and closed the door she slowly walked up the steps and turned back to John who smiled and nodded his head. Miranda took a deep breath and entered.

She closed the door quietly and looked at her surroundings. The place was bigger than the last townhouse she lived in; she took off her fur coat and placed it back in the closet. She had been gone for 15 minutes and as she was about to walk up the stairs she saw Caroline in her PJs. Miranda smiled at her. Her hair was much longer with a nice fringe. She looked different yet she looked the same.

''Caroline'', she whispered

''Hey mom, Morning'', Caroline hugged her which surprised Miranda for she had never done that before in the mornings. She never really hugged her and yet she never really hugged her daughters. She was glad and she hugged Caroline and kissed her forehead.

''I think mom wanted to know where you went'', Miranda frowned, Caroline called Andrea mom. She smiled and swallowed

''Yes i had forgotten to do some finishing off work but is all done. Go have some breakfast and get ready for school'', she gave another kissed and felt the redhead nod

''Where is your sister Cassidy?'',

''Asleep, where else'', Caroline smiled and walked to the kitchen, Miranda walked up the steps to the first floor where she looked around and saw a certain redhead come out, rubbing her eyes and yawned, she turned her head to her mother

''Morning mom'', she said and went to where she was and walked downstairs

''Morning darling, hey. Where is my kiss?'', she asked, Cassidy tilted her head to the side which Miranda knew she did. For she does it to and smiled at the confused look at the redhead

She rolled her eyes and hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek and Miranda kissed her forehead and the child went downstairs to eat. Miranda took a deep breathe well she can handle the twins but the other 3 she wasn't too sure how to be around them for it's a first.

Miranda walked to the room she presumed was hers and Andrea and saw Andrea from the door, in front of the mirror get ready. She wore jeans a red blouse with a black top underneath and wore flip-flops and Miranda guessed was stylish and very much Andrea. She looked to the bed which was made and saw Maxine in a cot watching Andrea and little Emma looking at the book.

Miranda walked in and looked at which book and saw it was 'the book'; Andy turns towards her and frowned

''Miranda, where did you go? You rushed out of here like there was a fire'', Andrea stared at her and Miranda looked back at her

Miranda took the woman in front of her in and inspected her, her hair was shorter but it suited her face and complexion. She looked older and more beautiful. Miranda shock her head at the though, Andrea had betrayed her and she didn't take kindly to people who did that to her.

''Miranda'', she asked softly

''I forgot to sign a document downstairs, didn't want to forget that. It must of slipped my mind'', she turned back to Emma and Andy watched her wife, and she looked to Emma and walked towards her and took the book off her and handed it to Miranda. Miranda looked down and took it from her. Andy looked to Emma

''Sugarplum you know you're not allowed to play with your mothers book, why don't you go and pick an outfit and get dressed while i sort Maxine out, ok'', The little girl nodded her head

''Yes mummy, sorry mother'', the little girl turned to Miranda, Miranda looked down at her and smiled and stroked her head

''Its ok darling, just don't do it again ok'', the little girl nodded her head and smiled big at her and it made Miranda heart flutter. Emma rushed out to her room and Miranda looked back at Andrea who looked at her as if she knew. She never felt nervous or anxious, Andrea just looked away and picked Maxine up and walked past her but she turns back to Miranda

''You have a meeting remember with Marcia and her clients at 10 so you don't need to go in till 9, 9.30. You then have to meet up with Nigel for Lunch at 1. The kids and i are off to the park at 8.00 and be on the road at 8.30 to the zoo and visiting my parents. We be back at 4 most, depends on traffic and dinner will be ready at 6.30, i make your favourite and then your gown for the Runway show will be ready for you in our closet and Mine will be at Runway so i go there with the kids and pick it up from Emily. Are you going to have breakfast with us?'', She asked

Miranda stood bit awkward and speechless at what was said

''Yes, i get ready now and meet you downstairs'', she said

''What would you like for breakfast?'', Andrea asked and Miranda wasn't sure what the other Miranda would usually have

''White omelette with hot coffee and toast with light butter'',

''Ok, come on then Maxine let's get your dipper change and we all have breakfast'', Andy said while walking to the nursery

Miranda stood in the middle of the large bedroom and though 'where is the wardrobe?', she looked to her left and opened a door and her eyes widened, her closet was enomourous then her one at home, she looked at all the clothes of famous designers and saw shoes and more shoes, bags, she saw her dressing table at the other end of the closet with all make up, perfume, hair brush, hair products.

''You have got it good '', she whispered

She picked her outfit, she did her make up first then hair and put on her designer clothes and chooses a bag but she didn't see any jewellery, she looked but couldn't find any.

''Hmmm where is my jewellery'' she asked

''Mother'',

Miranda turned around and saw Emma looking at her with big brown eyes,

''Yes?'', she asked anxiously, Emma walked towards her and grabbed her hand and walked her towards the other end of the closet and Emma opened a draw, then another and another and there was jewellery

''Thank you Emma'', she said and gave a small smile to her, Emma smiled widely and she saw an image of a younger Andrea

''Mother can i pick your jewellery today please?'', she asked and Miranda eye brow lifted

''Yes Emma, you can'', she watched the child look at all different types of bracelet, necklace, ear rings of all colours and she picked up a green necklace and a big green round ring, she then picked up a silver watch and round hooped earing. Miranda took them from the child and put them on, she examined herself in the mirror and nodded, it went well together and she turned towards the child and smiled

''Perfect''

They both shared a moment that Miranda hadn't any idea, but she liked this child very much and though that this Miranda was lucky to have this child

''Miranda, Emma. Breakfast'', Andy called and Emma took hold of Miranda hand and walked them both to the stairs, they stopped at the top of the stairs and Miranda turned to the child. She held her arms out and Miranda assumed that Emma wanted to be carried downstairs. Miranda sighed to herself and picked the child up and walked downstairs. This child somehow felt right holding on to her and she for a moment enjoyed it.

They walked to the kitchen and Miranda placed Emma on her feet, Emma went to the dining table and sat beside Caroline. The dining table was set of all breakfasts placed and saw hers at the head of the table; she sat down and looked around the table. Cassidy was listening to her iPod, Caroline was tickling Emma who giggled loudly, Maxine was tapping her baby spoon on her high chair and made baby noises as she could tell.

Miranda then turned to Andrea who was making Miranda coffee and as she was done she brought it over to Miranda

''Here you go honey'', she smiled to her and walked around it sit at her table, she stopped at Cassidy chair and from behind to the music player off her and took it away

''Awe mom'' she whined

''Don't awe me missy, no music at the table. You have it back when we leave this house, now please eat your breakfast sweetie'', Andy said kindly

Miranda watched closely at the interaction of that. The twins here we nicer and kinder, the others twins in her reality had attitude, sneak out the house, she even caught them both with alcohol of their breath and smoke. Here they seemed to be more calmer, relaxed and more happy here.

''Mother, can you take us to the park instead of going work'', Emma asked her

''Emma sweetie, Mother has to go work she is a very busy women. How about we have a family day out?'', the girls eyes light up brightly and looked at her

''I guess i can arrange my day, i call Emily. When will we have it?'', she asked the girls, Emma clapped her hands

''How about next week for i busy studying for my exam, and Cassidy got her dance competition Friday, are you still coming?'' Caroline looked at her eye pleading, she smiled at her

''It's settled then Next week, yes i come to your competion darling, i promise i be there'', Miranda said to Cassidy

''I know you will, Mom make sure you remind her just in case something comes up'', She said to Andy

''Don't worry; i remind her it's on the calendar anyway, so it's all planned out'',


End file.
